The Forged Ones
by Qinwen000
Summary: A war is arising. Two courts want each other dead. A new threat is appearing. With the two courts at war, and a new kind of fey, or are they even fey? Coming out of hiding, can the two courts actually work together and stop it? Or will they end up killing each other, before the real war breaks out?
1. Chapter 1

** CHAPTER 1**

Jace was walking swiftly through the Unseelie palace. No one dared to go near him. Everyone feared him, and was known as a cold killer, emotionless, will kill even the people he loves if Mab orders so, and is the most strongest, fiercest, powerful knight his age. Rumours go. He had no friends other then Mab, if you could count her. He was also known as Mab's lapdog. He was the head of the Unseelie knights. He just finished his mission of exterminating the sirens who kept bothering the redcaps. If he didn't do it, there'd be a mess, and Mab doesn't have time for this. Jace was making his way to Queen Mab of the Unseelie court to tell her the results. He stood before the silver door leading to the throne room. He walked in and went on his knee and bowed. He saw Mab was there, and soo were her three sons. The oldest, Sage, the second oldest, Rowan, and the youngest Ash. The three Prince's to the Unseelie court, and Mab's beloved three sons. "Your Highness. My Prince's." Jace said with no emotion. "Stand up! What do you want Jace?" Mab asked irritated. He hated when he disappointed, angered or irritated the Queen. He stood up and looked at Mab right in the eye. He was one of the few who could, and was Mab let. "I have finished your request. Everything's been taking care of Your Highness." He said not making eye contact. He was wearing combat boots, blakc pants, a white shirt and was wearing his black cloak since he just came back from "hunting". "Everyone out!" Mab shouted. Jace watched as everyone grudgingly left except him, Mab and the three Prince's. "Darling, I'm glad you finished. I was starting to get impatient. Any who, I have more important matters speaking." She said. "You know how the Seelie court and us are not on good terms with each other Jace?" Jace nodded. "Well that fool, Oberon, asked for a peace treaty. But of course there was more to it. So I declined. But some... mischief has been happening lately between us and the Seelie courts. And I do not like it. It's nonstop, it's messy, I don't have and the patience for it. I am tired. I am through with this." Mad explained. Jace knew all soo well. "Well it's time this get's settled am I correct? Well it's time to get this over right my dear Jace! Tomorrow we are declaring war with the Seelie court!" Mad declared.

* * *

Lihya was attending her mother to another Seelie court meeting. As usual. She was extremely bored. Her sister came as well. Apparently something big was happening, so this was the one time she actually, sort of wanted to come. Hopefully it really was something important, not like a nymph's tree was damages, or the plants and crops weren't growing in the normal schedule. She really wanted to go hunting, explore, joke around and be care free. She really wanted to go see Puck. Robin Goodfellow was her best friend, and prankster buddy. But after a "certain incident", their time with each other had been cut off. Right now Lihya was making her way to the Meeting room with her mother and her three sisters. They sat down at their usual spots. Oberon, the King of the Seelie court, and Titania his wife, the Queen of the Seelie court. Oberon did his normal opening statement, went over the usual mischief, mishaps gong on. Then after long agonizing hours, and almost dozing off and being kicked by her mother. Hard. To get her attention. Oberon finally got to the good parts. "Well it brought to my attention that as we all know. The Unseelie court and the Seelie court is getting worse, and worse. And more... uprising's been happening lately. Mostly by the redcaps, the Unseelie court fey, and the knights. Those wretched, nosy knights. Lapdogs to the witch. With everything happening. The clues, everything leading up. I've come to conclusions! The Unseelie court is declaring war with us!" Oberon said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jace was shocked and he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Mab was declaring war on the Seelie court soo early. He must hae been showing emotions since Mab made a vicious yet amused grin. Jace quickly recovered and frowned, replacing his emotion with coldness. "Oh my dear darling. Why are you soo surprised? You must have known this was going to happen. Shouldn't you be happy. You'll be getting to work alongside with my sons." Mab said. "I'm very grateful for this Your Highness, it's just I was surprised we were attacking soo soon." Jace answered bowing respectively once more. "Jace, are you disagreeing with me?" " Of course not Your Highness." Jace answered swiftly. Mab luckily let it go. "What are the plans Your Highness?" Jace asked composing his emotions. "We will leave tomorrow! Tonight I wk inform everyone else about the plans. You'll be leading the Unseelie knights as usual, and my three sons will be coming as well. You will protect them with your life, even though their capable of handling themselves. I will explain the plans further, when the time comes. For now, this is all you need to know. Also be prepared and make sure your men are ready! Am I clear?" Mab ordered with an icy chill other tone. "Yes your Majesty." Jace replied, bowed and left. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Nikk was making his wah through the hall towards the training hall. He was summoned by the head knight or general as you could say, for an "important meeting". I wonder what this is about, Nikk thought. He hoped this was the juicy information he was looking for. He stood before the wooden doors, with stunning craftsmen designs and pushed them open. The doors creaked open and he made his way towards the line of knights standing in terms middle of the room. Nikk stood at the end and listened to what was going on. However, of course, He was caught being late. "Nikk! You are late! Why is that?" The head knight asked angrily and irritated for being interrupted. "My apologies sir." Nikk answered with a growl. "Anyways, as I was saying, Queen Mab is getting imaptient and tired of all the... Mishaps going on lately involving the Seelie court. She has had enough, and is tired with all the paperwork, reports, and messes she need to tidy. This is her last straw. She has declared war on the Seelie court!" He explained. Nikk couldn't believe what he was hearing right now! They were going to war with the Seelie court! This could end everything, and decided the winning court! This could change everything! "So we are to be ready for the next offers three Queen gives us! We are to be ready! We will be training non stop today! Am I clear?" He shouted. Everyone nodded. But Nikk was soo stunned of the sudden news and information.

* * *

Lihya was surprised yet excited! This could be it! This could be the escape and the adventure she needed out of this hellhole! She was trying to hide her excitement but she was also worried whT this was going to mean. Her mother however was stricken."I know, I'm surprised too Mab would mKe such a dangerous, reckless, early move. We are going to head out tomorrow morning and plan an attack upon the Unseelie court! We will be ready! Anyone who can fight is to come!" Oberon explained. Lihya couldn't contain her smile. This is it! I can finally leave! After the meeting finished, be explained that the people who are fight have are, moving out tonight. Lihya practically ran out of the room to grab everything. She ran home and was already packing. She grabbed her bag and started stuffing her bag with daggers, clothes, bandages and medicine and herbs. She got out her sword and strapped it to her waist onto her belt. She slung her bow and arrows across her chest and hid daggers within her clothing. She didn't feel like saying goodbye to her mother or sister. But she wrote a letter to her sisters and mother saying she'll miss them and to wish her luck. She left the note on her bed. And ran off to the training hall to practice and train. This is it!


	3. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Ceci was sitting in the meeting room adjusting the information. She couldn't believe this was happening! This could be victorious or the world's worst nightmare! But it could also be an amazing opportunity! There could be the slightest chance of finding her lost twin sister Emy! Even though all her rather times failed, Ceci still hasn't lost hope! She never will, she was determined, and maybe this war could help bring her closer to finding her sister! After the meeting finished, she watched Lihya run out of the meeting room in a hurry but with a huge smile on her face. At least Ceci knew she was going to be in the war. Ceci got up to get her things ready too. There was no way in hell she was going to miss this opportunity.

* * *

A few hours later, it was midnight. Lihya was walking with the rest of the fey, nymphs, sirens, and other faeries going to the war. Lihya wore a skinny jeans, black boots, a yellow tank top, and a black cape with the hood up. She was soo excited. They were on their way making it to Tir Na Nog. They were in the wyldwood though. It'd be a quicker route. Right now, they were stopping for a break since everyone was hungry and exhausted. However, Lihya was far from it. She decided to sneak a bit around and explore things. When everyone was around the blazing campfire, joking around, some were even dancing, telling stories, sleeping, eating. Lihya was already far from there and she couldn't even hear the music anymore. She was looking around and couldn't believe she was practically free! No annoying mother, boring sisters, only if Puck were here. Then she heard rustling sounds. She spun around an saw a shadows pass over. She quickly got her daggers out form her belt, and things where she hid them with a strap. She was in an attack stance. She closed her eyes, and sensed the figure moving again. She threw them soo fats, and naturally, she didn't even know she did it. She got more daggers out and was ready again. When she heard snickering. Was her enemy laughing at her? That made Lihya mad. She could see the figure in the shadows stepping out. She had her daggers posed ready. When she recognized that laugh. "Hey Lihya. Why are you attacking your fellow prankster buddy?" The figure asked and stepped out of the shadows. Lihya sighed with relief, and gave him a grin. "Seriously Goodfellow. If you want to play with me, you should've said so." Lihya said smiling. Puck was now in front of her. He was wearing a green cape, brown pants and leather boots. And had the same old, cocky, mischievous, idiot grin as always. "Why are you here Puck? I didn't think you'd come?" Lihya asked giving her old friend a light punch in the arm. "Well I couldn't miss an adventure like this could I? That is soo not the Puck I know." he answered. "Well I'm glad you're here." Lihya said. She started walking forward leaving him there, and having to math his ace with hers. "Where you off to Lihya?" Puck asked walking beside her. "Off on an adventure. Wanna come?" She asked challengingly. "Ohh, a challenge. Me like. Ok, where we off to partner?" Puck asked. "You could say, we're off to do a little... hunting." Lihya answered, and smiled wickedly.


	4. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Jace was walking with his men, and behind Prince Sage, Rowand, and Ash. His men wore white capes, and armour which was almost unbreakable. The three princes and him wore the same, except the Prince's had more royal and fancier wear. They trekked through Tir Na Nog, and were at the boundaries. Since they know the routes of their homeland, it was an easy walk. Luckily they never got side tracked or distractions. They were at the entrance of the wyldwood. Mab had strict orders, but Jace only got the orders to kill any distractions, it's okay to make some messes, and if they spotted Seelie fey, to kill them on sight. "Okay boys, I guess we keep going and then we'll stop for the night or for a few days." Sage ordered. They walked some more, over gnarled roots, swaying branches, had to kill some fey, creatures, and things that got in their way. They were then finally exhausted, including Jace, who hid the fact he was tired. They set up camp there, they hitched tents, the didn't need a fire, since fey from the Unseelie court NEVER got cold. They were set in groups or pairs, or sol to patrol. It was Jace's turn to patrol. He went solo to patrol, and was pacing around the camp, he could feel his sword banging against his legs, he was very bored. Uggh, why couldn't there be some fun or things to play with Jace thought. Then form far away he picked on some noises. It could be anything, but he sure didn't want to sit around and ignore it. Who knows? It could be anything. Jace looked around to make sure no one noticed him leave. The hurried out. He was walking around the wyldwood for a bit now. He was staring to et bored and was heading back. When he heard laughter and talking. He turned around and quietly made his way towards the noise. Heh. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Ceci was sitting around the campfire shining her knives. When she looked around and noticed Lihya was missing. Weird. Well she talked to her every once in a while, and could tell she was a girl who wanted to make mischief, fool around, have adventures and have fun. Oh well, she thought. She's probably exploring, but she'll come back, Ceci thought then continued shining her knives thinking about her sister Emy and what would happen if she found her.

* * *

Nikk was lurking in the shadows pretending to be leaning on a tree sleeping, but was actually listening on the talk and gossip going on. Seeing if there's any more new information or news being spilled and that could be of good use. He realized him and a few other knights were eon patrol soon. he decided to go find Jace and tell him his shift was down. He started searching for him and couldn't find him. Weird. Whatever, Jace was the head of the knights, he could take care of himself, Nikk thought. Then went back to his old spot, leaning against the tree. He closed his eyes, and stared listening to the noises, voices around him. This was nice and calling, for now, Nikk thought.

* * *

Lihya was talking, joking, and laughing like the good times her and Puck used to do. She wished this could last forever. Her and Puck, old best friends, laughing and having fun when Puck stopped walking and laughing. She stopped and turned around. "What's wrong Puck?" Lihya asked him, concerned. "Something's coming. Get ready." Puck whispered. Lihya became silent and got out her daggers. Now the real fun is about to start she thought.


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Jace lurked into the shadows and spotted figures standing side by side poised for a fight. ace smirked, amateurs. He moved his hands around and made ice daggers. They were cold, yet comforting in his hands. He threw them, purposely missing them to make them scared and fearful. He moved his hands around again so the daggers went in all sorts of directions. Heh. Then he heard a voice he recognized, "Come out now!" Jace decided it might be more fun and eh walked out of his shadows towards his prey. "Hello, what are you doing here little Seelie fey?" Jace asked smugly. He saw two figures now. There was a girl and... of course, Robin Goodfellow. The famous prankster, and Oberon's fool. This was going to be very interesting, Jace thought. "What are you doing out here all alone Goodfellow?" Jace asked curiously. "Just on a little adventure Unseelie knight. What are you doing out here all alone huh?" Goodfellow asked smiling that mischievous smile. "Just doing a little hunting you could say. And I think I found my prey." Jace said grinning. He unsheathed his swords and was twirling it around his hands. He stepped forwards more and could make out Goodfellow better. But he had a companion. A friend? A lover? She had wavy golden blonde hair, bright round innocent, playful green eyes, tanned skin, a beautiful slim body. Interesting, Jace thought. She was holding two daggers, one in each hand. She looked fearless, and determined. But, she somehow looked like he met her somewhere. But where? Hmm. "It's interesting how Seelie fey are out here all alone, in the wyldwood, with everything going on." Jace said amusedly. "Same with you to Unseelie knight. Where's your troops, or backup?" Goodfellow questioned. "You don't think I'm capable of handling myself Goodfellow?" Jace asked a little annoyed now. "Well I do have orders form Mab to kill any Seelie fey I come across on sight. So let's have some fun shall we?" Jace said smiling. He bent down and touched the ground ever soo lightly and froze the found to ice, making it slippery for his two opponents. He had the advantage. The girl attacked first. She threw her two daggers. But Jace easily dodged it. But she did have good aim and precision. She them got more diggers, out of nowhere and charged. She accidently slipped when she was coming and he easily backed up. He went to her and traced his fingers over her hand and ice froze onto of it holding her to the ground. While she was taken care of for now, and was still struggling. Jace turned to Goodfellow who was frowning for his companion and had a worried face. Were they lovers? The Goodfellow charge with a sword and Jace blocked Goodfellow's attack with who won sword. you could hear their sword clashing, and screeching with clanging they were making. After a while, going through the same attack, dodge, attack, dodge sequence. They were now circling each other panting. "You're good knight." Goodfellow complimented. "I could say the same to you too Goodfellow." Jace replied back panting. Goodfellow charged again and accidently slipped on a bumpy part of the ice, slipped and kidded right towards Jace. Perfect timing. Jace held up his sword ready for the finishing attack when he was thrown to the ground. He rolled over and saw that girl was on top of him with a dagger to his throat and chest. She snarled at him, and was ready to do the finishing blow when Jace's hood fell off. from rolling onto the ground. Jace noticed the girl's surprised, shocked, sudden emotions. Did I know her? "You!" The girl yelled angrily, yet very surprised


	6. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

Emi was walking through the wyldwood, she had her straight light brown hair, which was shoulder length and dyed green at the bottom and was in a ponytail. She had one hand by her side, and the other holding her sword protectively. She had her bow and arrows slung over her shoulders, and daggers hidden within her boots. She was going hunting with her best friend, almost like family, fighting, hunting, sparring partner, Dareh. She didn't remember how she got into the wildwood in the first place or her past, childhood, family anything like that. She just found herself mysteriously in the wyldwood, like she was dropped off by Mother Goose and landed here, but of course she never told anyone that. She kept that as her little secret, since that could be used against her as a weakness and disadvantage. But secretly, deep down, she'd do anything to get her memories back. She wanted to know soo badly. But during that time, she stumbled upon Dareh who also lived in the wyldwood and was going solo. They eventually warmed up to each other and started becoming a pair. They hunted, fought, survived and stuck to each other's side, and were inseparable. Emi was wearing a black tank top, brown leather pants, and black knee high boots. While Dareh was wearing a black shirt, black pants, and combat boots. He had his daggers on his belt, and hidden within his clothing as well, but mostly liked using his hands, for hand to hand combat. His fiery red hair was the first thing you noticed, it was hard to hide. He had amber coloured eyes that always possessed a mischievous glint, and that familiar smirk that clearly states: trouble maker. "So where are we going?" She asked fiddling with one of her daggers. "Wherever you want," Dareh answered. "Have you noticed a tension around lately?" "Between the foolish two courts are, then yeah." "I hope it doesn't affect us and at least one of the courts are smart enough to do the right move and making their business everyone else's." Emi answered stressed. With all the missing nymph's, summer fey, and less Unseelie patrol going on near the wyldwood. It was somewhat worrisome, but for now she just wanted to have some fun and do some hunting. "Hey Dareh! I found this cool place I want to show you! Come with me. She said excitedly and raced off not waiting for an answer. She sprinted and knew Dareh was close eon her feet already. Even without thinking, the two always considered everything a challenge, a race or competition between them. She heard Dareh say behind her "So where is this place then?" "A surprise, I'll race you!" Emi said challengingly, and made her feet go faster. She heard Dareh shout wait up and try to match her pace. Which made her grin and hurry more.

Jace was still trying to overcome the surprise and confusion going on in his head. Was she someone he knew? But he took that chance, elbowed her in the chest which shocked her and he took that few seconds for her to recover so he could roll under her and slash her arm with his sword. He stood up looking bored, staring at her who look frustrated, fearless, strong, determined, angry, and surprised. She recovered quickly though and Goodfellow was standing up again holding a swirling green ball of fire in between his hands. "I know you, you're the Queen's lapdog aren't you? What a poor thing." Goodfellow said with fake sympathy. Jace snarled, hated hearing him being looked down on and hearing poorly about Mab. He would pay for this. "Do not look down on me Goodfellow!" Jace growled already feeling the tension get heated up, the air was now freezing, the trees and had frost on the tips of the trees and plants and the ground was now more solid around him. It's on Goodfellow, he thought.

Lihya was angry, and determined to get him now. How could he be alive? She thought she finished him back then. She felt the blood on her arm trickled down and it caused her with more determination and becoming more fearless. She now gripped onto her sword. She then let out a battle cry and charged towards him full of revenge.

Nikk was now getting to his post when he heard shriek, what was that? No other fey could possibly hear that, but he was closer to the wyldwood. He looked around and didn't sense any trouble, and the other's were on the opposite side of him and weren't even paying attention to him anyways. So what's the harm of quickly checking it out?

Ceci was sitting by the fire and got up to for a little walk. She was pacing at the edge of where they camped waiting for Lihya's return and was twirling one of her daggers between her fingers when she heard a shriek from the wyldwood. It sounded like Lihya. Was she ok? Did she run into rouble? But knowing Lihya, of course she would. Ceci looked around and saw everyone was paying too much to the music, dancing, talking, or training to pay any attention to her o the sound. And no one will care if she sneaks out for a little bit. Right?

Dareh was trying to catch up to Emi, but if she wants to run, she runs like all hell was breaking loose. He was now panting and was finally at her heels. Hey wait up Emi! How can I beat you if I don't even know where you're going?" He shouted jokingly. His hair started getting into his eyes and then the next thing he knew he was on top of Emi. She was face planted into the dirt and he quickly recovered from his surprise and got off of her. He offered his hand but she glared at him and ignored it. Typical stubborn Emi. "Sorry Emi, but you suddenly stop. You okay?" He asked like nothing happened. "Yeah I'm fine, other than the fact I was trampled by a 200 pound boy." She spat but he noticed she was teasing hm. He gave her one of his original mischief grins and lightly punched her arm. "Hey, I don't weigh that much missy." She just laughed. "Anyways why did you suddenly stop? See any spooky monsters? Want your brave, heroic, handsome knight to protect you?" he asked grinning lopsidedly. "Yeah right, in your dreams. But no, I heard something, like a scream. Someone might be hurt or in trouble Dareh, let's go." Emi said and sprinted off before he got a say in it. Uggh, of course she'd leave him to follow. Doesn't she always?


	7. Chapter 8

Jace was clashing with the girl who seemed to know him and is "friends" with Goodfellow. But he had to admit, she fought good, for a girl that is. She dodged and landed some attacks on him, and he did the same. "You're good for a Seelie fey," Jace said through gritted teeth. "I could say the same to you too Unseelie knight." The girl answered back. Then Goodfellow started throwing green fireballs at him, so he had to dodge Goodfellow's annoying attacks, and an angry Seelie fey. He started getting tired and annoyed at the same routine. So he faked an attack by charging at the girl but ended up sliding and tripped her. Knocked her unconscious with the hilt of his sword. Surprisingly he went easy on her. But causing that girl unconscious, caused Goodfellow to get angry and charge at him. But stopped dead in his tracks. Jace sensed something. "We have company Goodfellow, you plan this?" He asked though clenched teeth. Then Jace saw a figure appear through the bushes. He was about to attack when he recognized how the figure stood. "Nikk?"

* * *

Nikk walked out of the shadows and showed himself. "Jace? What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to stand guard." Nikk asked. Then he looked at the scene. Jace was standing in front of a boy with both of their swords poised for an attack, there was a girl with a sword lying on the ground. He didn't know if she was dead, or unconscious? Then Nikk recognized the boy fighting Jace as, Robin Goodfellow? "You're fighting Puck? Why are you even out here Jace?" He questioned.

* * *

Jace couldn't believe how this was going! First Goodfellow, then the girl who knew him somehow, and now Nikk! Uggh, can this get any worse. But of course he spoke too soon.

* * *

Emi was running towards a clearing with Dareh on her heels. She felt the atmosphere and tension was in intense, the features seemed to drop, and there was frost hanging off the leaves of the trees. Weird, she thought. She started slowing down nd Dareh walked bseide her. She had her bow and arrows ready, and Dareh had his daggers in hand. "You can feel that Dareh?" She asked. He nodded, "Yup I sense someone near, that's not us." He said. They both nodded already thinking the same thing. The nodded in a silent agreement and slowly moved forward using the shadows to their advantage.


	8. Chapter 89

Dareh was following behind Emi through the trees and within the shadows. The closer they got, the more they could identify the figures. There seemed to be 4 figures. The three figures seemed to have a more bigger and more muscular build to them, so they must be guy and there was one slumped figure o the ground. But he couldn't figure out if it was a guy or girl, or if it was dead or not. The tension between these people was strong and intense. He was about to talk to Emi about the plan, and what they were going to next. But when he was trying to find her. She was already farther from him and was moving in on them already. Seriously!

Nikk was standing there out in the open staring at Jace and Puck for an answer. "So anyone going to answer me or what?" He asked impatiently. But instead of answering his question Jace answered with another question. "Does anyone notice about my disappearance yet Nikk?" "I don't think so. But why are _you _here with _him_?" Nikk asked pointing at Puck. "It's not like I planned it." Jace said flatly. Then Puck lightning fast shot out a green fire ball towards Nikk. He just managed to dodge it luckily and pulled out his staff. Jace already attacked Puck, but this time Nikk was ready. And this time he wasn't going to be left out of all the fun.

Ceci was running through the forest quickly towards where she heard the scream. She had a throwing knife in each hand and was jumping over roots, not making a noise and was quiet, and graceful at that. When she slowed down to see if she could find the noise again. She was now in a walking pace, when she heard the faintest rustling sounds. She snapped her head back to see what it was. Nothing. She turned back around when she felt a hand grab her shoulder hard.

Emi was already hiding behind a tree by the time she heard Dareh come up behind her. She saw a girl with golden blonde hair matted on her face and she was on the ground limp slumped. Was she dead? Emi didn't know. Then she watched a boy who looked an awful like Robin Goodfellow, the famous prankster, and Oberon's fool. Then two boys fighting him. The one boy using a staff of some sort and a boy with white hair and a sword what looked to be made out of... Ice? They seemed to be fighting for real, since sparks were going everywhere, everything was a huge blur, you could see ice, frost, leaves and dirt flying everywhere. When suddenly it stopped. She could fell Dareh's breath going down her neck and everything was a sudden silent.


	9. Chapter 9

Ceci spun around and glared at the _thing _that grabbed her by the shoulder, she had her knives at the ready. But was horrified of what she saw next. Before she could make sense of it all she fell into utter darkness.

Jace suddenly stopped, and Nikk and Goodfellow followed his lead. He sensed something or someone _very _close by. "Brought more company eh, Puck?" He heard Nikk say. The tree branches and leaves, were making scratching, scraping and rustling noises, the breeze had gotten much stronger. The sun was already rising and there were rays of pink, red, orange, golden looking flames blazing through the sky. When Jace lightning fast, whipped some ice daggers towards the noise and two figures jumped out of the shadows easily dodging it. They were good, he thought.

Emi was suddenly greeted with daggers suddenly be thrown at them. They had no choice but to dodge them and reveal themselves. She stood by Dareh's side holding her sword poised at the ready. She glanced towards Dareh, who had his hands into fists ready for anything. She could easily tell, now she was up close. That the two guys standing beside each other, were Unseelie knights, and were cornering Robin Goodfellow, and the person lying on the ground, unconscious, was a Seelie fey girl. She heard the boy with un natural looking, pale, glistening white hair spoke coldly at her, "What are _you _doing here. Leave now." Wow, Emi thought, someone sure is unwelcoming. "We don't follow under _your _rules and do not dare tell us what to do next time." She growled at the Unseelie knight. "Do not interfere with other people." He snarled."Sorry sweetheart, but please do what _Mab's lapdog _requests. I can assure you this fight is not yours." Puck said kindly yet with an edge of annoyance. Emi got angry at that, who was to order her around. No one but herself orders her around. She spat "Now that for the _second _time you told me what to do. This is _my fight." _She heard Dareh say "Oh boy, look what you guys got yourself into."

**Sorry this chapter is soo short, next chapter will be longer I promise!;)**


	10. Chapter 10

Dareh was trying to keep an eye on Emi while fighting the Unseelie knight with pale, glistening white hair. And boy, was he good. Dareh kept throwing swings, blocks, kicks, and all sorts of moves onto him. Robin Goodfellow was standing protectively over the unconscious Seelie fey girl while fighting another Unseelie knight with some sort of staff, and also fighting Emi. When suddenly Dareh got knocked over. Crap! He should have been paying attention instead of worrying about Emi. She if fully capable of taking care of herself, Dareh learned that the hard way. He decided to get out his daggers and started going long distance, throwing them towards the knight who kept dodging them easily. But then he watched the knight stumble over something, and the dagger missed him but it slashed him across the arm good, and blood was quickly soaking through his clothes. The knight grabbed his arm and frowned at his arm. While Dareh had his usual mischievous, cocky grin on.

Nikk kept lashing out his staff and attacking Puck and the girl with the sword. He couldn't tell if she was Seelie or Unseelie. He noticed Jace and his opponent were doing just fine. He blocked out the girl's sword from detaching his head from his body, and then quickly did a flip kicking Puck from sneaking up behind him and slashing him. He was now panting and sweating glaring at Puck and the girl. He attacked the girl, swung his staff and got a hit on her finally, sending her flying towards a tree and there was blood dripping down her head. She quickly got up though, spat blood out of her mouth, wiped her mouth and came lightning quick and slashed Nikk in the side. He fell onto his knees and clutched the side of his stomach watching his clothes spreading with his blood. He snarled. He glanced at Jace and saw he got hit too. He was standing up holding his right arm, his good fighting arm which was covered and dripping with his blood. But Jace was still fighting with his sword in his left hand. Nikk brought his attention back to the fight and onto the girl. He forced himself up and puked out blood on the way up, but wiped his mouth and growled. He charged towards the girl, this time now full of determination to have her head on his staff.

Jace couldn't believe how this turned out. He was just doing patrol, stumbled upon Goodfellow and his partner. Knocked Goodfellow's partner unconscious instead of killing her for some strange reason. He didn't know why he couldn't bring himself to kill her even though she clearly showed she would love to have him dead. Then Nikk came and he'd have to deal with him later, then of course two more came along to join in the fun. Just perfect. He already saw Nikk fighting Goodfellow and the girl with the sword. He saw Nikk got hit in the side by the girl who had blood running down her head. However Jace noticed the guy he was fighting was trying to finish him quickly since his movements were quicker and more precise. So he must have been trying to aid his "girlfriend" since Jace noticed the guy kept glancing towards her and paying more attention to her then their fight. Interesting. He knew his good fighting arm was no good, but he still had his other arm, even though it wasn't his best. But at least it was something, so he now held his sword in his left arm clashing sword to dagger. The sun was rising and knew the Useelie would notice him and Nikk gone, and know something was up. Jace knew he had to finish this soon or this would not end well. He and the other guy had this routine attack, dodge, attack, dodge and again. But then Jace soon caught on what the guy was doing. The guy must have known about Jace's right arm being his good arm since he kept swinging his dagger towards his left side forcing Jace back and closer to the guys partner. Jace grinned, this guy wasn't too bad, quite... _good _actually he thought. He decided to let him bring him closer to his partner and decided to keep up the act that he had no idea what the guy was planning. When the guy suddenly dropped his dagger, and Jace stood there confused. When the guy ran soo fast towards him, a blur, Jace was left with no time to act, dodge, or even wrap his mind on what's happening. Until he was on the ground, the guy was kneeling over him digging his knee into his ribs putting his weight every now and then deepening the pain. He heard a few ribs cracking and couldn't help but let out a high pitch agonized scream. He could feel everyone around him stop and stare. The guy started punching him, and then he finally stopped and Jace spat blood onto the ground. He faced the guy on top of him and cursed at him and the boy started punching him _again_ but much harder. Jace could feel himself seeing spots of lights in his vision and feeling lightheaded and dizzy. He knew this last punch would be it, and Jace thought, how could his life be soo short, and ended by scum like _him_. When Jace was waiting for the finishing blow, he felt the weight on top of him leave him and saw a figure with a sword poised at the guy. He came to his senses and looked at his surroundings and forced himself to sit up and resulted him puking out blood in the process. His ribs were killing him and his right arm felt numb. He glanced around and saw the boy, and girl standing there straight faced. Goodfellow was standing protectively over the Seelie fey girl with a snarl. Nikk was on his knee bowing, who was it? Jace forced his head to move to the figure in front of him staring at him. After seeing who he was, it left Jace startled and left his mouth in a huge O.


	11. Chapter 11

Ash strode in, his cape whipping at his legs, his sword poised at a guy abut to punch the life out of one of his men. He looked around at the scene. There was a girl who held a sword facing an Unseelie knight, then there was the Unseelie knight he just saved, Robin Goodfellow, what was he doing here? Oberon must be here and planning an attack, interesting he thought. He noticed Puck standing protectively over an unconscious Seelie fey girl. He frowned disappointed at what he saw. The boy laid there bloodied, panting and wide eyed at him. Ash watched with amusement as the knight struggled to kneel and bowed down.  
"What is this? Shouldn't this have been cleaned up already? And why are that Seelie fey still alive? You should have killed her knight! It was orders from the Queen." Ash spoke coldly.  
"I'm sorry Your Highness, please forgive me, I will not fail you or the Queen again."The boy pleaded. Ash smiled with amuse"Do not let this happen again. And Rowan, come out!" Ash shouted irritated.

Jace was still kneeling trying to make sense of everything. Why was Prince Ash and Prince Rowan doing here? Where was Prince Sage? He was still kneeling and watched as Prince Rowan came out of the shadows holding a limp figure by the hair. It was a girl, a Seelie fey girl with straight light brown hair with blue streaks in it the front. Rowan held a mischievous, hungry grin and look in his eyes "Brother, I've caught my little deer. Shall we get a move on?" Rowan asked.  
"Mine as well, and be careful with that. Don't want to kill it before it's been brought to Mother." Ash scolded, and you could tell he was annoyed at Rowan. Rowan huffed but made his way to Goodfellow.  
"What's the famous prankster doing here in the wyldwood? And look at this! He's brought a little birdie with him as well!" Rowan smiled hungrily.  
"Rowan stay away! Unfortunately she's mine, and do not dare even think of laying a finger on her." Puck threatened with anger, and protectiveness coming out of his voice. But Rowan didn't listen and kept making his way towards Goodfellow. Nikk was still bowing and had his head down and his hair swept over his face. Jace couldn't help but cough out blood which caught Ash's attention. Ash just frowned.  
"C'mon knight, better bring you back before you die on us. Can't let Mother's toy be finished soo fast." Ash said. Then brought his attention onto the boy Jace was fighting and the girl.  
"What court are you from?" Ash demanded. Jace watched as the two looked at each other as if they were talking with their minds, then made a quick nod in agreement about something.  
"We are not from any court. We belong to us, we share no allegiance to any court or fey but ourselves." The girl finally spoke up. Jace watched as Ash stared thinking about what she just said.  
"Very well, but I can see you were here to witness the fight. I'd like to ask you some questions. Would you two care to peacefully come with us? Or would we need to go to desperate measures?" Ash said flatly.  
"We will not." The boy spoke up before the girl could say anything. Ash glared at him but nodded. Then Unseelie knight, fey, redcaps, came out of the shadows and were now surrounding the place. They made their way towards the boy and girl, had a little struggle but finally a few redcaps held a death grip onto the girl and a few Unseelie knights held onto the boy. They struggled but finally gave up. "That's for not going peacefully." Rowan chipped in grinning. Then the knights surrounded Goodfellow and the unconscious girl. There was a little fight between them, but they eventually got a hold of Goodfellow and the girl. Threw them overtop a horse with the other Seelie girl Rowan caught. Then the girl and boy were bounded with ropes and were being dragged to a cage. Nikk stood up finally, still head down bowing. Ash strode towards Nikk, slapped him across the face hard, and you could hear the sound of Ash's hand making contact with Nikk's face. Ash seemed to have murmured a few words to Nikk and left him standing there. Jace watched Rowan get on a pitch black horse and galloped away with the other following behind, with the prisoners. The only ones left were Ash, Nikk and him. Ash walked towards Jace with a straight face. Grabbed him by the collar and roughly forced him to stand which caused Jace to make a agonized groan. "Stand up knight." Ash ordered. Jace forced himself to do so, seeing Nikk in the corner of his eyes move uncomfortably hiding his hair over his face and casting a shadow. Ash forcibly dragged him onto the back of his horse and resulted with Jace spitting out blood. Ash climbed up and galloped off, leaving Nikk to catch up with them.


	12. Chapter 12

Ceci woke up with a start but was welcomed with an enormous, mind aching head ache she's ever felt in her entire life. She groaned in pain clutching her head with one hand and her other hand propping her up. She came to her senses and looked at her surroundings. She felt her back leaning against a cold, rough, cement wall. It was hard, bumpy and had some sharp bumps poking out making her back burn. There was dirty, rough, hard floor which was freezing cold even through her clothes, she got chills running down her spine. There was a little light coming trough the room but was barred up and she could feel the wind whipping at her even inside the room. There was no bed, no furniture but a bucket she was guessing for... The bathroom. She realized she was in a prison cell. And judging by the temperature it finally dawned on her that she was captured by the Unseelie court. It was a tight, small space, 4 closed in walls with a metal, door that can only be opened by the outside. She tried standing but failed miserably. Her leg seemed to be sprained or broken, she didn't know. She could feel she had a black eye in her left eye, painful scrapes and scratches, a lot of bruises everywhere on her body she couldn't count. She felt her head and could feel a bump and she only lightly traced her fingers over it, and a rushing pain. She wondered if the Seelie court would notice or absence or at least care. Would they do anything? Send out a search party? Keep going not caring? Know about it but not do anything about it? She couldn't hear anything and could only just hear her breathing, the rapid winds whipping at the bars, and no footsteps, no knights coming to get her, no other prisoners. She wondered if Lihya was alright? Was she caught too? But she highly doubted that, knowing how cautious and quick thinking that girl was. She probably looked like a mess, since she felt like one. She shouted "Hello? Anyone here?" Nothing. No she felt like an idiot. Yelling to the wind when she heard a noise. She was silent and listened nd heard the noise stopped as well? What or who was it? "Hello? Show yourself! Speak! Anyone there?" She shouted again even louder. When suddenly she heard a mischievous, rough yet comforting voice answer

"It is I, another fellow prisoner." He answered and she couldn't help but let out a giggle. She could picture that person wearing a cocky, amused grin in his face. Judging by their voice it was a guy, but not quite sure his age.

"I'm a fellow prisoners as well, state your name." She answered playing along smiling knowing he couldn't see her amusement with this. She knew she shouldn't reveal anything important about herself to this stranger. It could all be a trap of some sort you never know.

"You can call me... The D-man," He answered chuckling.

"Okay... D-man" Ceci answered grinning.

"What is your name?" D-man asked. She was contemplating whether or not sure should revealed he enamel. But she decided she should since she could make use to have an ally if she wants to escape.

"The name's Ceci." She answered flatly.

"What a beautiful name." He replied. But before she could answer she heard footsteps making their way down to the cells, and locks being opened. She bracelets do herself with three worst knowing now matter how much pressure, torture, pain she had to receive she wouldn't utter a word to these bloodsucking, cold, hateful Unseelie fey. She still couldn't stop thinking about that Unseelie knight she found. The one she met _awhile back_. And surprisingly he did not remember her. It was going to be interesting.

Emi woke up groggily. She remembered, she was literally dragged by the Unseelie knights and redcaps since her and Dareh put a real good struggle and fight if she could say so herself. Speaking of which, where was Dareh? She remembered being her and Dareh were just having fun together, going hunting and playing around, sensing other people near, being the curious one as usual, went ahead leaving Dareh behind to check it out. Dareh caught up, saw two Unseelie knights, the famous Robin Goodfellow, and an unconscious Seelie fey girl. The two knights were fighting Puck. The one knight with startling pale white hair threw daggers towards them and were forced to show themselves, Dareh fought the white haired knight. While she fought the knight with the staff and Puck. Then Ash walking, now she remembered. Prince Ash and Prince Rowan sons of Queen Mab were there! Then Ash asked what court they were in, she answered but she guesses it wasn't what he was looking for and then they were attacked by more Unseelie knights, and redcaps, and Unseelie fey. Bounded, dragged, struggled, fought then forcibly brought to Tir Na Nog and in the Unseelie palace. Which then she remembered she was knocked out by a stupid knight and here she was. She looked around taking in her surroundings. She knew right always he was in a prison cell. Only one window which was barred up, all closed in walls, no escape, the wretched stench, the freezing cold temperature. There was a metal, unbreakable door with no opening. No way came to conclusions, she'd have to wait it out till being questioned or tortured before making an escape and freezing Dareh as well. Since she noticed Dareh was nowhere on sight, he must be in a separate cell. She hoped he was alright. She stood up feeling okay. Maybe she had a lot of swelling bruises, ugly gashes, an enormous head ache, a painful lump on her head. But other than that she was alright. " She tried breaking the barred window but only resulted with her hands being scorched and in soo much pain. She cursed still in pain. They bars were made out of bloody iron! Uggh! This was going to be _very_ hard.

Nikk was in the medical room in the Unseelie palace. After running to catch up to Ash. His legs and arms were burning, he was panting and sweating, could hardly talk and breathe. His s side was killing him, he had a massive head ache, and he felt horrible. He was lying on a bed, shirtless with a bandage going around his side and across his chest and shoulder. He _was_ lying on the bed beside him. They were talking and debating of what the story was going to be, and of what happened. They both agreed on the plan right before Jace was summoned by Mab and had to leave. Perfect timing. So Nikk laid there, staring at the ceiling thinking over the plan and everything happened. When he couldn't stand lying there thinking about life and not doing anything. He got up groaning in pain, but ignored it. He grabbed a shirt threw it on, and headed out.


	13. Chapter 13

Jace was limping one hand clutching his stomach the other leaning against the wall making his way to the throne room. He was wearing just some white silk pants, a black shirt since he had bandages tightly wrapped around his side. His sprains, broken bones, and ribs were fixed but painfully, agonizingly sore. He had his sword by his side, and knocked on the door leading towards the throne room. "Come in!" He heard Mab shout coldly. The doors creaked open itself and he noticed no one was there but Mab, Ash, Rowan and Sage. He tried to stand tall and hide his limping and pain. He knew showing weakness towards Mab was a _very _bad idea. He went one knee, biting his lip and accepting the pain and bowed head practically touch his knee.

"Jace White!" Mab boomed, her voice bouncing and echoing across the icy, walls.

"You Highness," He answered.

"Did you not here me order directly, that any Seelie fey you come across shall be slaughtered with no hesitation and should be quick and dealt with, did I not?" She asked irritated, and slightly angry.

"Yes Your Highness."

"Stand up!" Mab ordered. Jace stood up, still not making any eye contact and letting his white hair fall over his eyes. He could feel the three Prince's and Mab's cold, icy stare looking directly toward shim. He shuddered.

"Care to explain, White?" She said soo coldly Jace even felt like shivering.

"I was doing patrol and sensed a presence nearby. I was going to go see since it could have threatened and delayed us. I knew you would not be pleased with that. But one of my Unseelie knights, Nikk , came to me asking what his next shift was. But I decided I could use the extra help. Never know. So we went together and came across Robin Goodfellow and another Seelie fey girl with him. We didn't talk, but fought straight away. However Goodfellow had a few tricks up his sleeve as always, I got to the girl and only got to make her unconscious, I didn't have enough time to finish her. Before Goodfellow attacked me. So Nikk and I both fought Goodfellow when more... unwelcomed company came. The boy and girl who we still do not know who they are, what court they belong to, and who they work and are loyal for yet. They attacked us and their fighting skills caught us off guard. The boy, his fighting was... different then anything I've seen before. I was about to be finished when Prince Ash and Prince Rowan showed up saving my life. I am truly grateful for that." He said finally finishing his explanation. He watched as Mab made a thinking face before speaking.

"Then you will help with the questioning then, and this is the last time I say this Jace White. _Do not let me down again_ or disobey my orders! Or your fate will be much worse. You may go." She said annoyed. He bowed before leaving, and saw Rowan staring at him though the corner of his eye.

Lihya was in her cell, she just woke up, her head was skilling her, and she had bruises and scars covering her like clothing. She had an enormous, monstrous headache, and her ankle was sprained. She was in a prison cell she realized, and there was four tightly, closed in walls, a door that could only be open from the other side. There was a window that was barred out and she could sense it was iron. She shuddered, even the smell of it sickened her. She tried standing but failed miserable. There was a huge, unsightly bump on her head, she had a black eye in her left eye. Her body ached all over, and her hair was a giant bird's nest. It was freezing, unnaturally kind of cold It dawned on her that she was in fact, in the Unseelie palace. _Oh gods, what have I gotten myself into_, she thought. She was starving and parched, she only remembered fooling around with.. _Puck_. Was he alright? Where is he? She couldn't find him. were they torturing him? She started calling out franticly for him r anyone. But of course, no one answered, and she could only hear the winds whipping at the cell window. She shivered. She remerged Puck and her goofing off, then came across that Unseelie knight she met from _way back then_. They dueled, he was about to kill Puck. When she interfered, but resulted in him knocking her painfully unconscious. She could hear some voices going on and could tell there were more. She knew the Unseelie fey would want to question her, and she'd be strong and wouldn't say anything. Even if her life depended on it. That was one thing for sure. She heard footsteps coming, and she stiffened. She heard her door being unlocked and she could tell it was locked up real good, since a few minutes later the door finally slammed open. There were two Unseelie knights she didn't recognized who were probably to fetch her and question her. She was ready, and she braced herself for the worst.


	14. Chapter 14

Lihya was literally dragged out of her cell. She was handcuffed with ice from the knights and it felt like her hands were going to fall off, since they were numb and she could no longer move or feel them. She was bagged so she couldn't see where she was being taken too, and could feel the knights having a death grip on her arm not giving her any mercy. They dragged her up the stairs and through the hallway. How did she know it was the hallway, well since she could hear talking, whispers, and snickering going on and it echoed against the walls. When she heard a door creak open she could tell it was a huge door of the creakiness and hollowness in the room. She was forcibly sat down on a chair that was freezing cold. Her hands bounded to the chair with... bloody iron! Her hands burned when she tried to move them and let out an agonized yelp. The bag was lifted off her head and saw there was a window to watch her from but she couldn't see the people on the other end. Or it there was any. There was a camera in a corner. A table made of marble in front of her. Her feet and hands were now cuffed to the chair with iron, and she felt like her body was on fire and in soo much agonizing pain. She gritted her teeth so she could not yell and give them any satisfaction. Her hands were in fist and gone bright, tomato red already. She looked around the room. It was a plain good sized room, one window, and one door. So one way in, one way out. There were two knights beside the door watching her, wearing silver and white armour, and a sword hanging limply by their side. The camera there was moving watching her every movement, and beeping with every second that passed.

When finally the door creaked open showing Prince Rowan, the second son to Queen Mab, and then there was _him_. The Unseelie knight that she fought with. Where's Puck? It dawned on her if he was alright? Was he being tortured as well? Was he.. dead? No! That was impossible, he was too cocky and strong for his own good to die on her. She gave the two a death stare, but mostly eyed the knight. Rowan sat down in the chair in front of her while the knight stood behind Rowan in a protective stand. Rowan wore a black furred cloak, boots, a black, silk, fancy jacket and pants. He had a sword by his side just dangling there, and his eyes were hungrily taking her in. Whereas the knight was standing there calmly, sword by his side as well, his white hair falling over his face, he wore a white cloak, and was looking at her with a straight, emotionless face.

"Hello," Rowan said. She looked at Rowan with a straight face. She was silent. All you could hear were their breathing and the beeping noise the camera was making. "State your name." Rowan demanded. She didn't say anything, but she could tell Rowan's patience was running very thin. "Did you not hear me? I said, state your name you useless fey, unless you want to be burned with iron!" He spat. She shuddered but didn't say anything. She saw him get up and made long strides towards her. She could see his veins popping out of his neck. He grabbed both her hands and forced them up so they were pressed hard against the iron. She could hear her ragged breaths and let out a bloodcurdling scream, the pain was unbearable. She could feel tears running down her cheeks and her body was on fire. "Stop! Please stop." She cried, pleadingly, no longer able to take the pain much longer. The pain finally subsided for a little. She saw her own dark, red, blood was covered in the cuffs, and Rowan stood there in front of her with his hands bloody from her blood and a cruel smile plastered onto his face. She hated him. She saw the knight was staring at her with... sympathy? "Now answer the question girl. My patience is on a thin line. What is your name?" He asked soo coldly she felt shivers running down her neck. But she didn't want to feel that pain of iron touching her skin ever again. She'd rather die then fee that again. "Lihya, from the Seelie court." She grumbled through clenched teeth.

"Was that soo hard, _Lihya_?" Rowan asked and spat her name at the end. She just ignored him.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" She growled at him with disgust.

"No! Why would you think that? Of course not! There'd be no fun in that! We're going to have a little fun with this. Aren't we, Lihya?"

"Ha! Have fun trying."

"Oh... I will." He said with such evil, hatred, and hunger lingering in his words. Lihya was truly terrified.

Jace stood there emotionless, and watched as the girl, Lihya, was being tortured. He had to admit, she was very rebellious and strong willed. But her screams would haunt him in his nightmares, and every day. He wanted soo badly to help and free her for some reason. But he needed to remember his place. He clenched his fists and forced himself to watch, until he finally said "Prince Rowan, Your Highness. I think if you keep doing that, she'll die and we won't have what we need. And Queen Mab would be displeased."

"Of course! You're right, How could I forget? Mother would be displeased with me wouldn't she? No wonder Mother favours you the most out of all her toys." Rowan snickered and yanked Lihya's hair so she faced him. "You're lucky girl." He said before dropping her head and stalking back beside Jace.

Jace was secretly relieved deep down that he had stopped it before Rowan went too far. But he couldn't shake that feeling off why he cared soo much for a measly little Seelie fey like her. He stood there watching as Rowan stared at her about to question her more, when the doors to the room slammed open. A servant half breed was panting. His cat ears pointed up being alert, his tail swishing violently. He wore a white tailcoat, slacks, bare feet, and had pitch black hair that went down to his shoulders tied in a ponytail. "Your Highness," he said bowing quickly. "Queen Mab has ordered your presence in the meeting room. Something's happened." Jace watched through the corner of his eyes Rowan's expression. He could tell Rowan was trying to hide his surprised and annoyance, but he could still see it there. Rowan stood up, the chair grinding underneath the tiled floor. "Very well, _you_ there! Unseelie knight. You get the answers from her for me and report back instantly." He snapped. But before leaving he whispered into Jace's ear in an amused way, his breath leaking with enjoyment and satisfaction "Fail this as well, and I won't be as forgiving as my Mother, boy."

Dareh sat there after finding a sharp rock trying to cut the cuffs bounding him into the cell, but failed. So instead he started drawing and writing pictures onto the wall and floor for fun. He was soo bored, but he was smart enough to know not to break out. And besides, he wouldn't leave if his life depended don t without Emi with him. He just hoped she was alright and not hurt. If she was tortured or hurt-. He clenched his fists, so his nails dug into his flesh. He accepted the distraction. He didn't have much of any injures other then a minor head ache, and several bruises and scrapes. But otherwise, he was perfectly fine. Then after meeting a girl named Ceci, they talked for a bit. Got to know each other and have a little teasing around. He heard guards fetch her and hoped she was alright. Since she seemed like a very nice, innocent girl that didn't deserve any of this. He also wondered why she was in the Unseelie prison as well.

Now he sat here, bored to death. He started singing a song he learned from someone. It was about being free, the loss and death of his fellow men, having eternity, and having the feeling of... love. When he heard a noise outside that made him stop instantly. His ears perked up and he was dead silent. All you could hear was the winds whacking against the barred window. "Who's there?" Dareh shouted. Nothing. He tried again but nothing answered. Then he started to feel stupid for falling for this. Was he already hearing imaginary voices and sounds? He sure hoped he wasn't going insane that fast, when he heard the noise again. Then he heard a voice. "You in there?" It sounded like a hushed, masculine, voice. Dareh waited before answering. "Who's there?" He asked cautiously, in case it was all planned out, and this was a trap. The he heard something move in front of his door. He couldn't see who it was since the door to his cell was barred, and locked up real good. There were no windows other than the one facing the outside and it was too high for him to reach, and he didn't have x-ray vision either so he couldn't see past through the door. "How could you forget me? I'm the Unseelie knight that was there in the wyldwood. The one fighting your _girlfriend_. Remember?" He heard the voice say to him irritated, yet sounding in a rush. Was he supposed to be there? Wa she in trouble? Then the memory and realization dawned on Dareh and hit him in the side of the head. How could he be soo dumb not to forget! Wow. "I remember you! You're-" Before Dareh could finish. He heard the voice said, and could picture the guy grinning amusedly. "I go by Nikk."


End file.
